Naturally Unnatural
by Supernaturallover177123
Summary: what if mary did not die in the fire disclaimer i do not own supernatural no matter how much i want to
1. Prologue

Naturally Unnatural

Sam's POV

My name is Sam Winchester I am twenty years old I went to Stanford for law but I dropped out when the visions visions started as dreams .The first one I had was of my girlfriend Jessica burning alive on the ceiling the only reason I am not dead to is that her blood started dripping on my face from the gash in her stomach, but the thing was I had dreamt about that for a month before she died I did not say anything because it was just a dream ,or so I thought. Then it happened again and again but then I went to the place where I saw the spirit killed the man, but this time I got there before the man was killed. The mans name is Robert Singer but he told me to call him Bobby. He asked me how I knew he was here and I told him everything and he told me everything about hunting, about the things in the dark then I asked him to teach me

Bobby please I want to hunt I said

no you don't want this life said Bobby

but I want to save those people I don't know if I can keep watching innocent people die because I could get hurt I said

…...fine said Bobby

thank you I said

but you have to understand a few things said Bobby

okay I said

first you have to come live with me so i can teach you said Bobby

second you can have no contact with your friends or family that is not hunters said Bobby

why I asked

because they could get caught in the crossfire said Bobby

and last you will broble be living in roach infested motels said Bobby

…..okay I said

alright then lets go said Bobby

And that is how I became a hunter well after four years of intensive training I still have visions and we still don't know how I get them but we are trying to just go with it but last night I had a vision about a demon going to tarois the town of Lawrence, Kansas ges it is time to visit the family I have not seen in four years


	2. Chapter 1

Naturally Unnatural

Chapter one visiting the in laws

come on Bobby I am their son said Sam

fine its your funeral said Bobby

thanks said Sam as he left the house

as soon as Sam was on the road in his black 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle convertible he was thinking about what he was going to say to his family

Dean POV

I was sitting at the dinner table when we heard a car pull up to the drive way then there was a knock on the door and mom when to go get it

hello said Mary

hi mom said Sam

oh… honey said Mary pulling Sam into a tight squeeze

mom...can't...breath said Sam as he pulled out of the hug then dad got up

hi son said John hugging him briefly

then I got up

hey Sam I said

hey Dean said sam bro hugging me

it was nice to see Sam but still I need to know why he has not call in four years

Sam POV

after they said their hellos they all sat down to have dinner

so sam how is that girlfriend of your umm… jessica was it said Dean

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair I forgot I had not told them about her

umm… she…. died four years ago in a fire that burned our apartment to the ground I said

oh honey are you okay why did you not tell us said Mary

I am fine mom but I didn't tell because I needed to dell with it on my own i said

well son have you been going to school asked john

no I could not go back to where the love of my life had been murdered I said raising my voice just then my phone rang saved by the bell

scuse me I said and walked into the hall leaving my shocked family

hello I said

hi Sam said Bobby

hey what do you got I asked

well do you have your journal you may need to write this down said Bobby

okay I have my journal what is it I said

well there have been some signs ,omens if you want that have been spotted around you said Bobby

ok i'll go check them out I said

and Sam I think you may want to sit down for the next thing I am about to tell you said Bobby

what is it Bobby I asked

well I think its the demon that gave you your powers said Bobby

what ! I yell

I'm going to kill that son of a bitch I yell

just then Mary came in and John

sweet heart ? are you ok asked Mary

yes mom I am okay I lied really I was the complete opposite

but I have to go I said

but Sam you just got here said Dean

yeah well I just got a call from a friend and he has asked me to do what I came out here to do so I have to got I said

i'll walk you out said Dean

fine I said we walk out we were at my car when stopped cold in his tracks

what ? I asked

oh my god Sam is that a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle convertible Dean asked

oh .. umm yeah I said

this is a cherry ride how did you get it going with your knowledge of cars said Dean

dean I work at a salvage yard I said

oh who's asked Dean

singer salvage I said oh shit I left my jornal inside I thought

umm… dean i'll be right back you can look in the car if you want I said

thanks Sammy I will said Dean

Dean's POV

I was looking in Sam's car then I went to the trunk of the car and saw there was a secret compartment so I looked in it and what I saw was a whole arsenal in the back of my baby brothers trunk just then my mom came out

Dean sweetheart what ? said Mary

mom look what I found in Sammy's trunk I said just then Sam came out

Dean what the hell ? yelled Sam

why do you have an arsenal in your trunk said Dean

umm… I …. hunt said Sam

oh… are you licensed asked Dean

yeah said Sam

oh well sorry for yell said Dean as he walked back in side

Sam's POV

I love you Sammy said Mary

I love you to mom I said

then she went back in side

when I got back in my car I let out a sigh that was to close I have to be more careful

now i'm gonna get that son of a bitch who did this to me and send his ass back to hell I thought as I started the car

**So that is chapter one I will start working on chapter two when I get home from school also I am putting my other stories on hold till I get some more inspiration but for now you can just sit back and enjoy this fanfic that I am writing thank you yours truly Ella:p **

**please R&R**


End file.
